Where Am I? A JohanOC Story
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: A girl who is from the modern world turns up in the medieval world of the Smurfs. She soon befriends Johan and Peewit and she learns she can control magic easier then most people. What could go wrong? A lot can go wrong. Yeah I know suckish summary but its better then it seems. Johan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Where Am I?

A Smurfs story

Heyo guys! Who's ready for a smurftastic chapter?

My main characters name is Aralyn. Heres a little ingo: Name: Aralyn

Age: 17

Birthday: 24th of December, 1994

What she wants: To be a singer. She can easily memorize any song and is always on her nano.

Looks: Gray blue eyes, long dark brown hair and tan skin with freckles

background and interests: Singing, dancing and hunting. She took fencing and rode horses as a child. Her mother was truely the only one who cared for her, her father never wanted a daughter. Then her mother died from cancer when she was 17 and she ran from home.

So the characters will do disclaimers! Lets start now shall we. Aralyn you wanna start?

Aralyn: TwinkieLover1 does not own anyone in this awesome story

All in third person too guys

* * *

Aralyn was walking down the abandoned road. She slipped and hit her head not knowing that she was changing dimensions.

When she landed she hit her head even harder causeing her to black out. A young squire with raven black hair rode on his horse past the girl. "Peewit stop!" He ordered the blond haired midget next to him. He got off Bayard and ran to the girl in the strange outfit (.com/cgi/set?id=49875206) "Miss. You alright?" said the squire. "She sure has a nasty bump on her head Johan!" said Peewit. "Hush Peewit. Go see if you can find the smurfs." "Will do Johan!" The midget ran to his donkey and they left. It started to softly rain and Johan lifted the girl under a tree. He went back to Bayard and looked for his thick woolen blanket. He took it and laid it on the girl who was shivering. "Johan! I found Papa Smurf!" yelled Peewit. "Hello, Papa Smurf." "Ho Johan. What have we here?" "We were coming home and this girl was under the tree like this." "I'll be right back. I think I have some herbs." Papa Smurf took off running. While he was gone the girls eyes fluttered open. She jumped up, "Where the hell am I?" shouted Aralyn. "Miss please settle down." said Johan. He touched her shoulder and as if by magic she settled down. "Where the hell am I?" "Why your near the King's kingdom." "Oh that makes so much sense! Who are you anyways?" "Oh please excuse me for being rude. I'm Johan an this is Peewit. We were on a quest for the King and stumbled upon you a few hours ago. We're sorry if we frightened you." "Okay for one stop the formal act and 2 what happened to me?" "We told you. You just appeared here thats all."said Johan. "We should take her to the castle Johan!" said Peewit. "The names Aralyn by the way shorty." "I'm not short!" yelled Peewit. She shook her head. "Can we go wherever we need to go?" "Yes lets go." said Johan. Johan and Peewit saddled their creatures. "Wheres my ride?" asked Aralyn. "You can ride with Johan." Aralyn blushed. "Really? " She squeaked out. "I mean no, I don't need to. I can always walk." "C'mon m'lady. Climb aboard." She climbed aboard and Peewit tied her suitcase securely to his donkey and they took off.

* * *

Yeah I know pretty much a piece of shit right? Lol. But please review pretty please. Place polyvore in front of the links.


	2. Chapter 2

Aralyn: Bout time your back.

Me: Its only been a day!

Johan: Actually its been only 10 hours!

Me: Whatever.

Aralyn: Wheres Peewit?

Peewit: *mouth full* Right here! This is really good chicken.

Johan: Peewit thats the kings chicken!

Aralyn: Peewit! The cooks gonna kill you!

Peewit: Momma!

Me: Um okay. I don't own anything but Aralyn the rest belong to Peyo. So like don't sue me!

~This is a page break~

When the 3 teens reached the castle Dame Barbara came out. "Johan who is this young lady with you?" She ordered.

"Dame Barbara this is Lady Aralyn. We found her in the woods earlier. Please be sure she gets some new clothing."

Aralyn climbed off Bayard and said "What kind of clothes do you guys have here?"

"A lot of good dresses." said Dame Barbara. Aralyn made a face. Dame Barbara dragged Aralyn inside the castle.

"Poor Aralyn." said Peewit.

"I do hope that Dame Barbara doesn't put her into an impossibly tight dress. That would be absolutely horrible." agreed Johan. They went to the stables and put their animals up for the night. They walked into the castle and saw Aralyn looking rather mad in her dress ( add google  imgres?start=96&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1066&bih=516&addh=36&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=bXj9fJ84Ytts5M:&imgrefurl= . /%3Fpage%3Dshop/flypage%26product_id%3D108&docid=xqBTG0hqvvpiKM&imgurl= . &w=330&h=450&ei=C4rGT_i8Oeb50gHR96yxBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=373&vpy=4&dur=692&hovh=262&hovw=192&tx=90&ty=126&sig=100659553446015594046&page=6&tbnh=152&tbnw=111&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:96,i:9 )

Her hair was up in braids and they could tell she dislike it. "This is horrible."

"Well you look beautiful." said Johan. Aralyn blushed.

"No I don't. I look horrible. And Geeky."

"What does Geeky mean?" asked Peewit.

"Back home it means to smart."

"Oh!" exclaimed Peewit.

"Want me to show you to your chambers Lady Aralyn?" asked Johan.

"Sure but for one don't call me Lady Aralyn just call me Aralyn. Or Lyn. Both work."

"Okay La- Aralyn." He brought her to the chambers that had been set up for her.

"There. You should rest for the night. Its almost late." She nodded and headed for bed. She changed into her nightgown (place google in front of all links  imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . &h=325&w=209&sz=35&tbnid=D8WtkswG7puByM:&tbnh=103&tbnw=66&zoom=1&usg=_gr7_Q-IxhRIcirVBh0So4xsMoMc=&docid=PsU9H6Qvnc07OM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=1I7GT-DsGcbx0gHAyvyRCw&ved=0CKgBEPUBMAE&dur=1267 ) and crawled into her bed. She pulled her blue iPod out of her suitcase that had been taken to her chambers and was happy to see it was fully charged and that it was working. She put her headphones into her ears and laid down. She looked through her songs and put Boyfriend by Big Time Rush on. She fell asleep to One Direction though.

In the middle of the night she heard banging from outside her door. She stood up and put on her green robe. "What in the world?" She walked outside to see peasents walking towards the dungeon.

"Johan?" She yelled curiously. She ran to the squires chambers and saw him still asleep "Johan you idiot wake up!" She hit him lightly.

"What?" He yelled sitting straight up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Somethings going on. The villagers are all going down to the dungeon."

He looked at her and stood up. "Let me get dressed. You should go change too." She frowned.

"Can I borrow one of your outfits? I hate those gross dresses." Johan nodded and handed her one of his shirts and his one of his pairs of pants. Aralyn ran back to her chambers and changed. She slipped on her converse and ran back out ( put polyvore this time :  cgi/set?id=49937743 ) She strapped the bow and the quiver that she had found to her back and put the sword in the sheath she had gotten earlier. She then walked silently to Johan's chamber and found him in his usual wear.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Wheres Peewit?" Just then the blond headed jester walked past them under the spell that everyone else was in.

"Peewit?" asked Aralyn. She ran to the court jester, "Peewit? C'mon man snap out of it." She snapped her fingers 3 times in his face.

"I think he under someones spell. But who's?" Johan thought for a moment. "Clauderic!"

"Who?" asked Aralyn.

"The ex potion maker. He was fired for poisoning the King yesturday. Banished is the right wording actually." She nodded. "

Lets go kick some butt!" She yelled. They walked outside and met up with a man who was holding a bunch of flowers. ]"Johan!" Yelled the man.

"Clauderic! You were banished by the King." yelled Johan

"The castle belongs to me now squire!" Clauderic jumped at the squire.

"Hey leave my friend alone!" yelled Aralyn. She lunged at Clauderic taking her sword out of the sheath.

"Oh the little maiden fair is gonna fight me?" asked Clauderic taking his much bigger and much sharper sword out.

"I am not a maiden fair!" yelled Aralyn. She lunged at the men then stumbled back as he cut her arm.

"Ow!" She quietly yelled.

"Aralyn!" yelled Johan. The raven haired teen took out his sword and pointed it at the ex potion maker.

"Johan I'm fine! I got this." said Aralyn. She picked her sword back up and started to fight Clauderic. She was soon backed up against a wall.

"Would the fair maiden like to see the beautiful flower?" asked Clauderic. He held up a black flower and pressed it to her face. Aralyn had no choice but to breath in the heavenly scent of the flower.

"No Aralyn!" yelled Johan. But it was too late, the brunnete girl was under Clauderic's spell.

"To the dungeon Aralyn. I tampered with the silly flower making it last me six hours instead of a foolish hour." Aralyn started to walk to the dungeon.

"Aralyn stop!" yelled Johan. He grabbed her arm but then Clauderic yelled:

"Aralyn fight him."

Aralyn grabbed her sword and started to jab at Johan. He grabbed for his sword but didn't find it, in its hilt. He looked at Clauderic and saw that he had it in his hands.

"Missing something?"

"My sword! Give me the sword!" yelled Johan. He reached for it but soon was pushed to the ground by Aralyn. "Aralyn its me Johan! Remember your friend." Aralyn started to through various punches at the squire. He stood up and ran. He ran through many corridors hoping to lose her. Johan finally lost Aralyn and started to walk the halls.

He walked right into Aralyn. "Aralyn!" He yelled. Her eyes were still misty looking and she was still in the spell but she wasn't moving.

"Attack Aralyn!" yelled Claudaric from somewhere in the castle.

Aralyn started to chase after Johan. She chased him into the kitchen. He searched looking for a hiding spot and saw a frying pan instead. "Listen Aralyn I don't wanna hurt you." He told her. Johan held the frying pan at aiming position and she gave one last lunge before she was hit fairly hard over the head with the pan.

Aralyn crumbled to the ground in a heap and Johan picked her up, "I'm really sorry Lyn. I didn't mean to hurt you but I had to for my safety." He ran through the kitchen door and ran for the stables. He ran for Bayard stall and quietly saddled him up. He put Aralyn in front of him and quietly got on behind her. "We'll get to the Smurf's village I promise Aralyn. I'll keep you safe." The horse started to gallop away from the castle. Black flags decorated the tower each sporting a thick green stripe in the middle with a ogre in the center. "Hes taken over." mumbled Johan.

The raven haired boy and his uncouncis (sp?) friend rode through the dark woods and came up to the cheery village of the Smurfs. "Papa Smurf? Papa Smurg?" called Johan.

"Johan! What are you doing out here so late?" asked the elder smurf.

"Clauderic! He came back and he took over the castle. He also took over Aralyn and I had to hurt her to keep her safe." said Johan. Tears threatened to slip overboard.

"Let me see her. Bring her here." said Papa Smurf. Johan carried a limp Aralyn to the spot that Papa Smurf had pointed out and laid her down.

"She was forced to smell some black hellebore but I hit her in the head pretty hard so I don't know what kind of damage I did to her though." Papa Smurf nodded.

"She'll be fine. Its just gonna cause a mighty fine headache!" said Papa Smurf. They soon fell asleep. The next morning Johan heard groaning and looked at Aralyn.

"Aralyn?" asked Johan. Aralyn groaned rubbing her head saying:

"What I would do for an asprin or something. Do they make asprin here Johan?"

"Whats asprin?" asked Johan totally confused.

"Nevermind. I forgot your like 500 years back from my time." Johan looked at her strangely.

"Wha-" "Nevermind." Aralyn cut him off. He nodded.

"So what happened?" asked Aralyn.

"Well lets see here your mind was taken over by Clauderic you almost tried to kill me, I lost track of you, found you, almost got killed again, then hit you overthe head with a frying pan; knocking you out and then brought you here." said Johan.

"Oh my gosh! Johan I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you at all?" Her stormy blue grey eyes filled with tears. "You didn't hurt me at all! I was mostly worried about you Aralyn." "Really?" "Yes. Now never scare me like that again. I do believe we have a kingdom to save." said Johan. A tear slipped down Aralyn's cheek. "Aralyn stop crying. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He wiped the tears that were falling down her face like a hard rain. "B-but J-J-Johan I almost k-killed y-you. I-if I had I wo-wouldn't be the s-same." Johan looked at his friend and grabbed her hand.

"Aralyn if I had died you would still be your happy cheerful self. Don't say you wouldn't be the same." She looked at him.

"But Johan! I could've killed you!" "You can hardly hurt a fly. Much less a person." "You saw me attack you though! You know that I could've done a lot worse possibly."

Johan looked at his brunette friend. "But you couldn't don't worry. Now we should head back to the castle. We have to save the kingdom!" Both teens got up and started to run to Johan's white with black spots horse. "Ya Bayard!" yelled Johan. They took off.

~ This is a line break :P ~

Me: That was a long chapter.

Aralyn: NO DIP SHERLOCK!

Peewit: What does that mean?

Aralyn: Its a phrase that means no kidding.

Johan: It took over a day to right this chapter!"

Me: Yeah I know.

Aralyn: Oh look a squirell!

Me: Yay!

Peewit: YAY!

Johan: I am surrounded by crazy people.

Aralyn: How'd you learn that saying?

Johan: From you.

Me: Well that wraps up this chapter see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'm trying to make this as made up as possible some stuff from episodes will be used though so be patient on that. Now to the disclaimer!

~This is a mustache not a line break ~

Aralyn: She doesn't own anything but me so back off peeps.

Me: Wheres Johan?

Aralyn: *shrugs shoulders* How am I supposed to know? Hes probably jumping from a window right now.

Me: Okay then. On with the story

~ STRIKES AGAIN!~

"So how do we plan to get back into the castle?" asked Aralyn.

"I'll go in alone." said Johan. He had started to fancy the girl soon after meeting her.

"No I'm gonna come help." protested Aralyn. "I don't want you to get hurt though!" "I won't get hurt. I gotta get new clothes anyway these are almost destroyed."

Johan nodded. He didn't feel like arguing with the girl. Aralyn walked around the outside barrier of the castle looking for an entrance to her room. "Johan you wanna come in through my bedroom window?" She asked him.

The squire nodded. The 2 ran across and jumped up into the room. "You alright M'lady?"asked Johan

"I'm fine Johan. Now shoo while I change." She motioned at the door. Johan quickly walked out and Aralyn went to her suitcase. She found a dress that wasn't that horrible ( place google in front:  imgres?start=12&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1066&bih=516&tbm=isch&tbnid=-iDtLDJu6dzNvM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Ip4NxPAUx6oZ5M&imgurl= . &w=452&h=1250&ei=kXjJT6SxC-yv0AGNqOl9&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=283&vpy=31&dur=1357&hovh=374&hovw=135&tx=74&ty=222&sig=100659553446015594046&page=2&tbnh=154&tbnw=56&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:12,i:9) She placed a her converse onto her feet and ran out the room.

"Johan?" shouted the young squire came up from behind her.

"We need to be really quiet in the halls. So mostly Ara be quiet!" the squire stated harshly. "Fine fine."

The 2 started to walk down the hallway. They soon came to the throne room. Clauderic sat in the throne and was holding a staff. He shot it at a dummy and the dummy turned to gold. Aralyn looked at Johan. A look of fear crossed her stormy eyes. "Dump a bucket of water on it Nelson!" yelled Clauderic. A man came with a bucket of water and the dummy turned back to its plushy thing. "Now fetch me that girl!" yelled Clauderic. He had seen Aralyn.

"Run!" yelled Johan. The teens started to run until they came to a window. "Jump!" yelled Johan. They were around 100 feet up above the moat. Aralyn shook her head.

"I can't swim Johan!" She stepped back some more running right into Clauderic.

"2 troublemakers? Well the more gold the better." He took up his staff and pointed it at Aralyn. She froze as the bolt of magic came from the staff.

"Aralyn move!" Yelled Johan. He went to push his friend but he was to late she was solid gold. "Aralyn!" yelled Johan. Aralyn face showed horror. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open.

"A screw up. Damn it!" yelled Clauderic. "Someone bring me some water." A man ran out and came back with a pail of water. "Its freezing right?" asked Clauderic.

"N-no sire. Its warm thats all we have." stuttered the man. Johan was looking for a way out with his friend. Clauderic took the bucket and dumped it on the man.

"I'll just push her out the window!" yelled Clauderic. Johan looked at him and took his sword out.

"No you won't!" He yelled. He made an arc with his sword and tried to stab at Clauderic. Clauderic pushed the gold statue of Aralyn into the moat. Johan ran to the window and jumped. The murky waters of the moat was the first thing Aralyn saw when she opened her eyes. She was confused and them the coldness from the water sunk in. She tried to swim up but her legs were tangled in some weeds.

Johan swam down to her and cut the lifted her up and out of the moat. "You alright M'lady?"

"What did you call me?" said the brown haired girl. Her face was blushing redder then a cherry. She ran her fingers through her loose hair.

"Nothing!" said the raven haired jester. He face was the exact shade as his brown haired friend.

They sat in an awkward silence before Johan spoke up, "I think I know of a way into the dungeon." Just then they heard a yell and saw all of the kings knights running outside and saw one held a golden Clauderic in their hands.

"This would look good in the treasury. Don't you think Johan?" asked a knight.

"He sure would!" exclaimed Johan.

The knights all laughed a little and they took Clauderic and his also golden henchmen. "Well hes taken care of. Lets go get lunch!" said Peewit.

"Yup hes back!" stated Aralyn. She and Johan shared a look and laughed. "We'll get you lunch Peewit." The trio walked into the castle and went into the kitchen.

"Cook I'll take a dozen stakes, a kettle of mashed potatoes, 4 corn on the cobs, a dozen biscuts, some ice cream and 4 dozen apples please." said Peewit.

"Is that all for him?" asked Aralyn.

"It is. He could eat 4 times as much but hes trying to lose weight." said Johan.

"Wow." said Aralyn while shaking her head. The squire and his pal both ordered a stake, a bowl of potatos, a corn on the cob and 2 biscuts and went to the dining area. "This cooks a pretty good cook!" stated Aralyn.

"He is isn't he?" said Peewit. The trio laughed and ate their food.

"I'm going to take a nap. See you guys later." Aralyn got up and headed for her room.

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark forest:

"That girl. I need her to help take over that castle." said a man. "Hogatha go after her!" the man yelled a lady.

"Yes *snort* Master *snort snort*" A lady with a red curly haired wig and a tattered dress said. She called for her vulture Harold and took off.

~This is a mustache :{) ~

Peewit: Well that was exciting.

Johan: No one will touch Aralyn

Aralyn: What does that mean squire? *blushes*

Johan: Um n-nothing *blushes*

Me: Okay you 2. Stop being so lovey dovey

Peewit: Johan means that he lo- *Mouth covered by Johan*

Me: Um okay bye guys!


	4. SORRY ON HOLD

On hold for now!

So my two latest stories have turned into really large writers block and its summer and I've tried over and over again to right chapters but I'm having problems finishing. So the Smurf Story and my latest HOA story shall be on hold until you see the next chapter. Those will be entitled either "I'M BACK MWAHAHAHAHA!" or "MISS ME?" yes I am a hyper child. So thanks for reading them and look out for my Pokémon story that will be up in a day or two (psst it's an oc story so look out for send in your own characters) hope you guys like reading it and I can't wait to see you in it! Thanks!

~SeaFoam~


End file.
